


The Mask

by DeadlyGronkle



Series: Ancestor's Legacy [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Stalfos mask, Twilight is awkward, Twilight isn't having the best of times, You can't really read this as a stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyGronkle/pseuds/DeadlyGronkle
Summary: A continuation of 'the Helm'.The Links, after one day of searching with little to no rest have found the Boss room. Legend takes the Boss key and unlocks the door watching the chains fall to the ground.“Alright we will rest here for the night” Time ordered, causing all of the links to sigh in relief and collapse on the ground.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Ancestor's Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Mask

Two days earlier  
The Links, after one day of searching with little to no rest have found the Boss room. Legend takes the Boss key and unlocks the door watching the chains fall to the ground.

“Alright we will rest here for the night” Time ordered, causing all of the links to sigh in relief and collapse on the ground.

“So who is on first watch, seeing as we are in a dungeon” Warriors asked in a matter of fact tone. 

“All I know is it won’t be me.” Legend stated, without his usual snark, watching as Wild pulled out some firewood from his slate in preparation to build a fire.

Legend takes a look at the other Links seeing how they are faring. Sky layed propped up against the wall already falling asleep while Hyrule pulled out a blanket from Sky’s pack and laid it on him. Wild finished making the fire and was looking through his slate mumbling to himself on what to make for dinner. Warriors were now entertaining Wind, with tales from his world, as they waited for the food to be done. Time had taken off his helmet and was currently leaning on the wall opposite of the wall sky with his eyes closed. Twilight was sitting about 3 feet from the fire staring at the flames unblinkingly, face deep in thought.

Legend, wanting to know what they are going to be eating for dinner, approaches Wild and says “Hey, What are you making?”

Wild doing a small jump obviously not paying attention before then stated “I was thinking of something easy like just roasting some deer meat with some hearty radishes and mushrooms!” as he pulled out all the necessary ingredients and cooking utensils from the slate.

Legend nodded and walked away towards the thinking Twilight loudly plopping one the ground making Twilight jump. “Hey Legend, you need something?” Twilight asks clearly not knowing what to do.

“I want to know why you are so spacey recently” Legend said bluntly, annoyed at how quiet and reclusive Twilight has been ever since Time got that helmet, “Wild is getting annoying, seeing as how you are out of it he keeps on bugging the rest of us instead!” 

The Links that are awake started to listen in on Legend’s and Twilight’s conversation. Wind moved from standing right infront of Warriors to standing to left of him, and Warriors started talking quieter and giving off ‘discrete’ glances in their direction. Wild moved to the other side of the fire ears twitching every so often. Four, being the least discrete of the other Links, was staring right above Legend’s head as if daydreaming. Hyrule started organizing his bag and taking account of the potions and bandages he had in stock, and Time just tilted his head down looking at his helmet, or what Legends assume he is seeing as how his scarred eye was facing them.

Twilight rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, aware that all ears were on them now, said “I’ve just been thinking of my journey a lot, I will be more on top of it tomorrow”.

Twilight turned back to the flames thinking that it was over, instead Four said “Why don’t you tell us about it? Your journey I mean.” now instead of focusing above Legends head Four was staring at Twilight eyes looking red against the flame.

Before Twilight can politely decline Wind interjected with a “Please we barely know anything about your adventure” pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Wild hummed in agreement before saying “food will be done in like 10 so there's plenty of time” as he watched the food cook.

Twilight became increasingly awkward under Wind’s puppy dog gaze “Well…. I guess as long as everyone else wants to hear it” looking pleadingly at Time.

Time being unhelpful said “Actually Pup, I am quite curious and I’m sure that no one here would mind a story” with a subtle smirk that Twilight could clearly make out.  
“Yeah farm boy I want to know how you use that strength in your adventure” Warriors added.

Twilight sighed then pondered for a second before saying “well one time I wrestled my way up death mountain going against nearly every single Goron”. Cries of surprise and disbelief were heard throughout the camp.

“No way!”

“Really?!”

“There’s no way”

“You got to tell us the story now!”

“Can’t leave it at that pup”

Legend scoffed and said “Even that story is true I am not convinced that you don’t take potions.”. Twilight smirked and replied “It’s true and the tale is even more unbelievable”  
Wild staring at Twilight with unbelief in his eyes said “Now you got to tell us the story!” Twilight glanced at the food and said “might want to bring you attention back to your food cub” as the radishes were burning on one side causing him to start fussing over it.

“Well I suppose I should tell the story, back at the beginning of my adventure I had to find a piece of a very powerful magical item there. All the gorons wouldn’t allow any Hylians up the mountain and pushed them off before they could even make it 10 feet up! After getting successfully beaten I went back to Ordon on the mayor’s orders, and got taught properly to beat the Gorons at their own game with a few tricks to make sure I don’t get pushed out instantly. Long story short I got to the top sumo wrestled one of the elders, beat him, and then went down and successfully got the part of the artifact and saved their chief” Twilight said with a smile remembering one of his better memories of his Journey.

Before anyone could ask any questions Wild cuts in plates full of food and said “Save your questions for later the foods done!” before handing out the plates full of food, and waking Sky from his slumber, also giving him some food.

Twilight finished his food quickly and said “I’ll take first watch” earning him a frown from Time but Time said nothing.

“I guess I’ll take the 2nd watch” Four stated.

“And I’ll take 3rd” Time supplied.

\---------TimeSkip----------

In the morning as they all were getting ready to fight the boss the world shifted out of focus for the Links. “We’re switching” cried Warriors, while Legend gave him a look of ‘No shit’ before they blacked out.

When Wild awoke they were in a desert like town with cucco’s running around and a pond like lake was to the right of him.

When everyone recovered, Time asked “Ok, anyone know where we are?” rubbing his head, Twilight smiled “This is my Kakariko town, home of the death mountain!”

Before anyone could ask Twilight ran forward like an excited puppy and said “Come on, I’ll show y’all around!”

As they walked around town, still a bit too early for the villagers to be up and about, Twilight pointed to different areas around town “That's Malo’s shop, I got my Hylian shield from there, That big building over there is the inn, oh! And over here is the Barnes’ bomb shop. It has been a bit pricey ever since his separate building caught on fire and exploded”. He said that last bit with a pained smile Wild noted curious what part his mentor had to play in that. 

“Wait, hold on there Twi, what about that lake back there?” Warriors asked, a bit amused by his comrade’s excitement. 

“Oh that is the Spring, it's kinda like a fairy fountain in your world, and speaking of bodies of water there are hot springs everywhere, but the easiest one to get to is up there” Twi pointed up on a ledge “You have to jump a bit but it's well worth it!”

“Well what are we waiting for let’s go!” Sky proclaimed, already tired.

So the Links went up there reading to get a nice relaxing soak in. After They all sit down in the hot springs Time said “Y’know your story last night reminded me of a few thing I have in my possession”

Twilight tilted his head to the left curiously “how so?”

“Well…” Time pulled out his goron mask “It reminds me of this mask that allows me to transform into a goron as long as it is on my face”

“What other masks do you have in your arsenal old man?” Warriors asked from across the spring.

“Well I have one that turns me into a Zora, Korok, and Stalfos just to name a few” Time said.

Twilight zoned out ‘A stalfos does that mean he was alive when he trained me? No, His armour was different with vines growing on him AND he was missing his middle half!” Twilight thought.

“…..Twi you there?” Wild asked, shaking Twilight’s shoulder gently. Twilight jumped and said “Yeah I am fine, I was just uh.. Thinking about id there was a raid since I was last here!”

“Raid?” Wild asked, confused  
.  
“Yeah raid it when Bokoblins on boar mounts trash this village there are two bokoblin per giant boar one is steering while the other shoots flaming arrows at you. And no Wild you can’t ride them, they buck you off at the worst possible times” Twilight stated sending Wild a glare at the unasked question that died in his throat.  
Before anyone can ask more questions Twilight got up and said “Would you look at that! The shaman is up, I'll be right back with him!” Twilight then grabbed a cucco and jumped off the ledge and left to go say ‘hi’.

“He is acting weird right?” Hyrule asked worry clear in his tone

“Yeah has been since we found that helmet” Four replied

“What should we do?” asked Hyrule

"We don't do anything, he'll be back to normal soon, probably." Said Time also worried.

"Ok..." Hyrule said uncertainly.


End file.
